wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate Nations 3 (Map Game)
Since the first two games were so successful, I am rebooting the series for a third time. Welcome to Alternate Nations III! This is going to be a successor to the Alternate Nations Game and its ill-fated successor, Alternate Nations 2. In this game series, people create their own nations on a map turn-by-turn and write basic information on them for flavor. This is unlike the modern Map Games, but rather hearkens back to the olde Map Games of yore. It can be a great way to waste pass time on the wiki. So what are you waiting for? Sign up now! Note: The map of the USA has been completed and archived here. We will now be moving on to Canada and soon will be doing the entire world. Rules *Game starts with five players. It is not capped there. *Label your turn as Turn 1, Turn 2, Turn 3, etc. *A default map will be posted at the start, and to take a "turn", people make an edit to the unclaimed white parts of the map and add their ATL nation. Every turn you draw a new nation onto the map. *After each map edit the player will post as to what nation they added, and give a brief description of added nation - (county name, capital city, the four largest cities, religion(s), language(s), ethnic group(s), regime, literacy rate, currency, total population, economic type, total military strength and nation's favorite sport(s)), motto/national anthem, etc. (feel free to add on) *The largest nation that you can create is approximately the size of Labrador, or three counties, whichever is larger. *Don't make all of your nations as large as possible. *You can make up nations within the map. *If you do not make a map your turn will be deleted! *''No'' robot space ninjas, Cybermen, Borg, wizards or other supernatural elements! *You just created a new nation = mission completed for that round! *When another person posts after your turn, then you're free to take another turn yourself. *'Use the map that the person above you posted! '''This will not lead to nations conflicting. *If nations conflict, the person who made the nation that overlaps with the previous nation's turn '''will be deleted.' *Mods must remain vigilant to prevent conflicts from happening. *Sign your posts! *Repeat the above actions to create another nation next round, if you liked it enough to want to return, or you could just leave it at one, if you want to! *Use the default map's size for your updated map, but post it as a 400 px thumbnail on the right side of the page. *Your facts don't have to be real. However, real ones are allowed. (Just don't copy real nations!) *All maps are set in modern times. *Maps must be saved as a .png, and must be entitled "AltNations_(region, e.g. Canada)_(turn number)" *Mods, if any one of these rules are not followed, feel free to delete the offending post. *Make it interesting! Don't just copy OTL facts, this is the Alternate ''History Wiki. *Mods can blacklist users if their blacklisting is approved by other mods. *Over time, new nations will be added to a world map by mods. This is to help manage conflicts and canon, and to eventually (possibly) use the map. Mods There will be one moderator for every five players, with a minimum of three mods. Mods are granted the ability to delete/revert edits '''so long as they follow the rules.' *Head Mod: Bfoxius (talk) *Mod: Tr0llis (talk) *Mod: Reximus55 (talk) Archives */USA Archive/ Players Sign up here to keep track of players. *DanTheRam ☎ *Cookiedamage (talk) *'Dr Cow Andrew, One of the Mapmaker masters in paint' *Saturn120 *-Seiga *Chantal71 (talk) *Eric4e * [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Maps The Game Let the Canadian '''games begin! Turn 1 *Country Name: '''The Kritacratic State of Pangaeic Equality *Capital (and Largest City): Bloel *Other Cities: Ossana, Clev, Ogika *Religion: Pangaeaist (83%), other Environmentalist (10%), Druid/ Nu Paganism (7%) *Language: Terran (95%), Esperanto (5%) *Ethnic Groups: Self-identified multicultural (86%), Beothuk (10%), Norse (4%) *Government: Klitarchic Republic *Literacy Rate: 100% of adults *Currency: Pangaeic tranast *Population: 652,305 *Economy: Environmental Socialist Egalitarian Utopian Economy (as defined in Pangaeic Charter) *Military Strength: Zero (They believe in world-peace and do not fear invasion) *Favorite Sport: None (They dislike any competition, seeing it as unfair and prefer artistic expression) *Anthem: O! Earth Mother, to You we Hail! *Motto: "From Sea to Tree, Pangaea is the Most True Mother Land" Turn 2 *Country Name: Technocratic Realm of Gondwana *Capital: Drega Dani *Largest City: Zhi-Nu *Other Cities: Humba'a, Kohri Duradas, Husnid *Religion: Terrarian (65%), Pangaeaist (23%), other Environmentalist (10%), Druid/ Nu Paganism (2%) *Language: Esperanto (89%), Gondwanese (11%) *Ethnic Groups: Multicultural (100% Technocracy has ruled that all citizens must be identified as multicultural due to the presence of globalism) *Government: Technocracy *Literacy Rate: 98% of adults *Currency: Gonwanese hai-arrekdo *Population: 743,569 *Economy: Socialistic Environmentalism *Military Strength **Active Duty: 1434 **Reservist: 176,045 *Favorite Sport: Sabaki Ball *Anthem: Por la Amo de Nia Patrino (For the Love of Our Mother) *Motto: "Nia Teroj, Kune" (Our Lands, Together) Turn 3 Cookiedamage (talk) 03:27, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Note: Please keep your nations smaller. I reduced your size by about half. This is to ensure as many turns as possible. '''~Rex *Country Name: '''Columbian Federation *Capital: Vancouver *Largest City: Victoria *Other Cities: Surrey-Avis, Malcolmsville, Richmond, Belle *Religion: 63% Agnostic, 30% Reformed Catholic Church, 7% Buddhist *Language: 76% English, 13% French, 6% German, 5% Japanese *Ethnic Groups: 60% Caucasian (English, French, German) 29% Japanese-Columbian, 11% Japanese *Government: Federal, Constitutional Republic **Head of State and Government: Carolyn Ueno *Literacy Rate: 99 % *Currency: Columbian Pound *Population: 4,780,000 *Economy: Multi-layered, capitalist economy with a large GDP *Military Strength: 110,000 *Favorite Sport: Baseball *Anthem: Columbia Sees The Pacific *Motto: Victoria Shouts Turn 4 Adding tribes mentioned in the US map. *Name: French Republic of Quebec *Capital: Quebec City *Largest City: Montreal *Other cities: New France, Franklinvilla *Religion: Christianity 75%. Buddhist 20%, Other 5% *Ethnic Groups: Caucasian 90%, Other 10% *Government: Communist *Head of State: Philip Davout *Literacy: 70% *Currency: Quebec Francs *Population: 4,900,000 *Economy: Communist *Military Strength: 1,000,000 *Favorite Sport: Quebec soccer *Anthem: Hail to Glorious Quebec *Motto: Quebec, Jewel of the World Turn 5 Eric von Schweetz, [[User talk:Eric4e|''You Young and Sweet Boy!]] '''The European forces move to their countries in Canada and they are founding new colonies belonging to home nations.' *Name: Irish Colony of Labrador *Capital: New Dublin *Largest City: New Dublin *Other cities: Hebron, Gloydville *Religion: Catholic 81%, Protestant 12%, Other 6% *Languages: Irish *Ethnic Groups: Irish 98%, Other 2% *Government: Colonial Government **Governor: Michael Labemore *Literacy: 96% *Currency: Irish Pound *Population: 3,620,820 *Economy: Capitalist *Military Strength: None (Their military is controlled by the Pumpkin Irish Forces) *Favorite Sport: Rugby Football *Anthem: Amhrán na bhFiann (The Soldier's Song) *Motto: Munus splendidum mox explebitur (Latin: Our splendid task will soon be fulfilled) Turn 6 -Kogasa *Name: Federal Republic of New Fukuoka *Capital: Tagawa *Largest City: Mikasa *Other cities: Fujioka, Shōbara *Religion: Shinto, Buddhism, Taoism *Ethnic Groups: Japanese 99%, Korean 1% *Government: Federal Presidential Constitutional Republic *Literacy: 98% *Currency: Fukuoka Yen *Population: 10,940,000 *Economy: Capitalist *Military Strength: 298,000 *Favourite Sport: Formula One *Anthem: Our New Fukuoka *Motto: No Official Motto Turn 7 Eric von Schweetz, [[User talk:Eric4e|''You Young and Sweet Boy!]] *Name: '''Icelandic colony of Baffina' *Capital: Iqaluit *Largest City: Iqaluit *Other cities: Adorabit, Beezle Town *Religion: Protestant 47%, Shinto 33%, Buddhism 20% *Languages: Icelandic (official) Inuktitut, Japanese *Ethnic Groups: Inuit 60%, Japanese 33%, Icelandic 7% *Government: Colonial Government **Governor: Adoriki Besgayto *Literacy: 80% *Currency: Baffinian Yen *Population: 13,110 *Economy: Capitalist *Military Strength: None (Their military is controlled by the Royal Icelandic Forces) *Favorite Sport: Winter Sports *Anthem: Marry Cutest Frozen Adorabeezle! *Motto: そう和風バフィン島! = Sō wafū bafin shima! (Japanese: A likely Japanese-style Baffin Island!) Turn 8 According to the USA archives, Kenora and some other locations that may or may not be in this nation are vassals to the Norse tribes, so this may mean that this nation is a puppet-state of the tribes to the south of it. *Name: Roman Republic of Kenora *Capital: Kenora *Largest Cities: Kenora, Dryden *Religion: Christian 99%, Buddhism 1% *Ethnic Groups: Roman 100% *Government: Christian Republic *Head of State: Varolus Kamonei *Literacy: 74% *Currency: Amen Coin *Population: 57,607 *Economy: Capitalist, Roman *Military Strength: 68% *Favorite Sport: None *Anthem: Mariae Virginis Reginae nostrae terra (Virgin Mary, Queen of our land) *Motto: Deus illuminabit super orbem terrarum omnium America (Let God shine over all lands of America and the world) Turn 9 I just came upon this, and it's of my home and native land, so I thought I'd add a turn to pass time. *Name: People's Republic of Greater Nipissing *Capital: None *Largest Cities: Sudbury, North Bay, Timmins *Religion: Christian 58%, Aboriginal Beliefs 36%, Atheist 6% *Languages: English, French, Cree, Ojibway *Ethnic Groups: Regional Aboriginal Ethnicities 65%, Anglo-Saxon 22%, Other 13% *Government: Centrist Aggregation Of Liberal City-States With No Set Leader *Head of State: None *Literacy: 82% *Currency: Nipissing Loonie *Population: 1,671,458 *Economy: Capitalist *Military Strength: 4,391 (All Volunteered Willingly) *Favorite Sport: Hockey *Anthem: None, As "Anthems provoke a sentiment of patriotism towards a single goal, while we openly pursue the goal of allowing every citizen to discover their own goal." *Motto: Ad summam libertatem, ordinis perturbatio (The pinnacle of freedom, the order of disorder) Turn 10 -Kogasa *Name: Republic of Fujisato *Capital: Chōshi *Largest Cities: Moriya, Ishioka *Religion: Shinto, Buddhism, Taoism, Confucianism *Language: Japanese, Chinese *Ethnic Groups: Japanese 88%, Chinese 12% *Government: Parliamentary Republic *Literacy: 99% *Currency: Fujisato Yen *Population: 5,293,000 *Economy: Capitalist *Military Strength: 100,000 *Favourite Sport: Formula One *Anthem: Our Lovely Fujisato *Motto: Strength, Justice, Peace Turn 11 ''You know what? I'll add some more. I'm: ''Chantal71 (talk) 15:56, April 30, 2014 (UTC) * Name: Saskatchewan Federation *Capital: New Kiev *Largest Cities: New Kiev, Wapawekka *Religion: Christian 57%, Aboriginal Beliefs 43% *Languages: Ukrainian, Cree *Ethnic Groups: Ukrainian 74%, Regional Aboriginal Ethnicities 26% *Government: Constitutional Federation *Literacy: 95% *Currency: Saskatchewan Hryvnia (₴) *Population: 3,264,719 *Economy: Capitalist *Military Strength: 89,512 *Favorite Sports: Lacrosse, Hockey *Anthem: All Glory To Saskatchewan *Motto: Процвітання до людей (Prosperity To The People) Turn 12 Eric von Schweetz, [[User talk:Eric4e|''You Young and Sweet Boy!]] '''In this nation belongs mostly to Innu, a indigenous people who live in the Canadian provinces of Quebec and Labrador.' *Name: Federation of Nitassinan *Capital: Natashquh *Largest City: Mashteuiatsh *Other cities: Mingan, Pessamit *Religion: Catholic 60%, Aboriginal Beliefs 40% *Languages: Innu, French *Ethnic Groups: Innu 48%, French Quebecer 52%, English Canadian 10% *Government: Tribal Federation *Literacy: 49% *Currency: Innu Loonie *Population: 369,646 *Economy: Capitalist *Military Strength: 31,800 *Favorite Sport: Native Sports *Anthem: Mashigin God, Re-born Innu People, Forward to Defend! *Motto: Nitassinan (Our Land) Given the sudden moderator reset, I'm adding the Canadian nations he added in the revised map, but didn't add in this restored list, removing the maps featuring them that contain the apparently-removed Hegemony. Also, I updated the world map by filling in a few empty regions, mostly islands, belonging to some nations. Turn 13 Eric von Schweetz, [[User talk:Eric4e|''You Young and Sweet Boy!]] *Name: '''Federation of Mi'kmaq' *Capital: Misobisk *Largest City: Misobisk *Other cities: Hloix, Geogmeg *Religion: Protestant 80%, Aboriginal Beliefs 20% *Languages: Mi'kmaq, English, French *Ethnic Groups: Mi'kmaq 60%, English Canadian 40% *Government: Tribal Federation *Literacy: 61% *Currency: Mi'kmaq Loonie *Population: 91,000 *Economy: Capitalist *Military Strength: 233 *Favorite Sport: Native Sports *Anthem: Grand Council *Motto: None Turn 14 -Kogasa *Name: Republic of New Ezo *Capital: New Hakodate *Largest City: New Sapporo *Other cities: Kobeyama, Kawanishi *Religion: Shinto, Buddhism, Taoism, Confucianism *Languages: Japanese *Ethnic Groups: Japanese 80%, Chinese 20% *Government: Parliamentary Republic *Literacy: 92% *Currency: Ezo Yen *Population: 8,924,000 *Economy: Capitalist *Military Strength: 270,000 *Favourite Sport: Formula One *Anthem: National Anthem of the Republic of New Ezo *Motto: Gateway to the North Turn 15 *Country Name: Tribal Federation of Greater Nunavut *Capital: Inuvik *Largest City: Kitimekot *Religion: Inuit traditional religions (Official), Danish Church *Language: Inuktitut and Inuinnaqtun (both are official) *Ethnic Groups: Inuit (86%), Danish (14%) *Government: Tribal Federation *Literacy Rate: 71% *Currency: Nunavut nngusi *Population: 23,456 *Economy: Tribal communism *Military Strength **Active Duty: 4340 **Reservist: 0 (all soldiers are considered "active" due to current ongoing war) *Favorite Sport: Dog sled racing *Anthem: "Nunavutma Lisunnga" ("Nunavut Pride") *Motto: "To the Ends of the World" Turn 16 Eric von Schweetz, [[User talk:Eric4e|''You Young and Sweet Boy!]] *Name: '''Federation of Maliseet' *Capital: Wolastoqiyik City *Largest City: Wolastoqiyik City *Other cities: Unknown *Religion: Protestant 98%, Aboriginal Beliefs 2% *Languages: Malecite-Passamaquoddy, English *Ethnic Groups: English Canadian, Maliseet, Passamaquoddy *Government: Tribal Federation *Literacy: 70% *Currency: Malecite-Passamaquoddy Loonie *Population: 10,969 *Economy: Capitalist *Military Strength: None *Favorite Sport: Native Sports *Anthem: Wolastoqiyik, wake up! *Motto: Maliwoka gftoka lokoa?! Turn 17 -Kogasa *Name: Federal Republic of Kalaiya *Capital: New Siraha *Largest City: New Siraha *Other cities: Narayan, Chautara, Tarana *Religion: Hinduism, Buddhism *Languages: Nepali, Hindi, Kannada, Tamil *Ethnic Groups: Nepali 60%, Indian 40% *Government: Parliamentary Federal Republic *Literacy: 88% *Currency: Kalaiya Rupee *Population: 1,328,000 *Economy: Capitalist *Military Strength: 30,000 *Favourite Sport: Cricket *Anthem: Made of Hundreds of New Flowers *Motto: North to the Future Turn 18 This nation is composed of four different monarchies under the same king, and two of them are in the Holy North American Union. I made this to fill in some empty spots left over on the USA map. *Name: Quadruple-Reich *Capital: Varies With Kingdom *Largest Cities: Varies With Kingdom *Religions: Christianity 46%, Protestant 38%, Atheism 16% *Languages: German, English *Ethnic Groups: German 37%, Austrian 24%, Others 39% *Government: Monarchy *Head Of State: King Friederich VI *Literacy: 93% *Currency: Quadruple Mark *Population: 1,463,581 *Economy: Capitalist *Military Strength: 97,236 *Anthem: Varies With Kingdom *Motto: Varies With Kingdom Turn 19 *Name: Democratic Republic of Wessex. *Capital: Bristol. *Largest Cities: Bristol, Exeter, Plymouth, Gloucester, Cheltenham, Swindon and Bournemouth. *Religions: Protestant 46%, Roman Catholic 38%, Atheism 15% and Agnostic 1%. *Languages: English, Cornish and Welsh. *Ethnic Groups: English 77%, Cornish 14%, Welsh 8% and 1% French. *Government: Democratic republic. *Head Of State: President Richard Faulkner. *Head Of Government: Prime minister Bob Hawks. *Literacy: 98%. *Currency: Wessex £. *Population: 4,563,567. *Economy: Capitalist. *Military Strength: 25,575 *Anthem: "Awesome scenery, awesome people!" *Motto: "Awesome scenery, awesome people!" Category:Alternate Nations 3 Map Game Category:Map Games Category:Defunct Map Games